The Kanto War Diaries
June 21, 19XX I graduated high school today, and it's only a few days until my eighteenth birthday. I started to think of a career I might like, but haven’t come up with anything concrete. There was an army recruiter who came to school throughout the year asking for seventeen and eighteen year-olds to enlist. Not sure if I do want to enlist, but I want to keep it in the back of my mind as a possibility. August 14, 19XX The summer is almost over, and I can’t decide if I want to go to college or find a job. I took a part-time job helping out a small moving company in town, so there was some cash in my pocket. I tried to devote my free time into thinking about my future but there are too many things to consider and I can’t make up my mind. I might call that recruiter, since I found his card mixed in with my school work as I went through it. September 1, 19XX I made the call to Sgt. Grans last night and had an interesting talk. He told me of all the great benefits of enlisting and said just by talking to him that he saw a lot of potential in me. We set up a date to meet each other face to face so he could give me some information about the army and such. After I got off the phone with him, my consideration for joining up with the military became more present in my mind. I guess after I meet and go over some things with Sgt. Grans, I might be able to make up my mind. September 9, 19XX I had my meeting with Sgt. Grans today, and after walking out of his office, I knew what I wanted to do. I became the newest member of the United States Army. I was so proud of my decision, that I wore my pride on my shoulder as I drove home. Now all I have to do is tell my parents. September 12, 19XX So I told them about my decision and their reaction was a 50/50 right down the middle. My mom busted out in tears the moment after I told them and my dad grabbed my hand and shook it for a solid two minutes. My mom kept going on about me being the only child and that I was her baby and this and that. My dad, on the other hand, was so happy that I wanted to help defend America and what she stands for, that he offered any assistance whenever it was need. After some time, I was able to calm my mom down and explain to her why I was doing this. I told her it was the only thing for now that I see in my future. I said that I want to help make a difference and protect our nation’s virtues. She understood and gave her blessing. I assured her that I wasn’t going to let myself end up in any real danger and that I will always be able to make my way home. There’s only a short time until I have to go for basic training, so I will prepare myself as much as I can. September 25, 19XX Today I arrived at Fort A.P. Hill to start my basic training. I was so pumped the moment I stepped off the bus. As I scanned the area, I noticed there were some of those Pokémon around, either working on things around the base or standing beside certain people. I don’t know much about them since my town didn’t have any Pokémon trainers, so I don’t know what’s going to happen with that. I just hope I can get through everything easily enough. Tonight I am going to go take a long walk around the base just to understand my surroundings more. September 26, 19XX Today was my first real day of basic training, and boy, was it tough. I’ve done more sit ups and push ups today than I have done in my entire life. But I managed to do well in my fitness training, so tomorrow I move on to my combat training, then after that, weapon training. October 17, 19XX Though I have been training for the last three weeks, it definitely does not feel that long. So much has happened and so much I have learned. We started with formation march that was oh so fun and did some basic combat training; that was really was fun. According to my Sergeant, he wouldn’t want to be the enemy and come face to face with me in the bush. We had to do some map reading, but that was easy since I did orienteering in the Boy Scouts when I was younger. But the grueling stuff was waiting to kick our butts. We had to challenge the obstacle course the other Privates nicknamed “Satan’s Playground”. It most definitely lived up to that name; we had to wall climb an 80 foot vertical wall, had to hang climb across a half mile gap without slipping at all, and run through the tires over and over again. Took me a little while to do the whole thing flawlessly, but I did it, and was commended for it. After all that, we did classroom stuff that educated us on what to expect and “core values” so we understood what it meant to be a leader. We then got our butts kicked again as we did our “gas chamber” training where we learnt firsthand how to handle if we had to get through an area that had gas. The last part was first aid and basic weapons training. Again, first aid was easy because of my scouting experience. The weapon part was a little tricky since we had to take our weapons apart, clean them, and reassemble them. The easy part was training on marksmanship and learning about the weapons themselves. I am not quite sure what the next part of our training is, but I am totally game. October 28, 19XX Well, I am now quite proficient in weapons handling and firing. We had to go through the obstacle course again, but this time I was assigned a “battle buddy”. His name is Donny, and he and I have a lot in common. We’ve become good friends in and out of our training sessions. We’ve worked really well on our training together, and I can honestly say that I wouldn’t want to work with anyone else. We both passed and are moving onto the last part of our training, which I hear is the hardest part of all of our training. With Donny and I working together, we will get through it with no problem. November 22, 19XX That was truly hardcore, and that is all I can do to describe about what I just went through. The night time stuff was crazy, and I can tell this training is really accurate to the real thing. A funny thing is, I was the only one in our platoon that liked the MRE’s. I usually get seconds or thirds because the others gave me theirs. Donny and I ended up in the same platoon, so we did very well. We were told our platoon did the best in the groups that were training. With training done and graduation at the end of the week, I’m just going to take some time to relax. January 1, 19XX Spending the holidays with my family was great, especially since I hadn’t seen them since I left for basic training. But while I was home, I did some thinking. I wanted to climb through the ranks and become a Lieutenant. January 21, 19XX I returned to Fort A.P. Hill to continue my Army career. I know it’s going to be a long career but I’m up for it. Whatever I need to do to become Lieutenant, I’ll do it. I met up with Donny again; ironically he wants to do the same as me, and hopefully the two of us can become Lieutenants together. Time to travel down that long road, but I know I will get there with determination and patience. -- May 5, 19XX It’s been a real long time since I wrote in this journal, probably about 20-25 years now. After reading my last entry, I saw that I was on my way to becoming Lieutenant. Not only did I become Lieutenant, but I am the best Lieutenant the US Army has ever seen. A big part of my success is based mostly on my attentiveness. During my early training, I learned to be alert and cautious of my surroundings. After becoming Sergeant, I always taught my recruits the attentiveness I learned. I have manned hundreds of platoons with thousands of soldiers throughout my military career and each of them succeeding in their own victories. During my time in the military, I had noticed the use of Pokémon started to increase but I still can’t understand why these creatures are being used. Not once did I use a Pokémon on my way to Lieutenant. I really don’t feel that Pokémon are that useful and do not think I will ever use one. By the time I am writing this, I was told that our troops were called into action to serve in a war located in a region call Kanto. I have to make my preparations and get ready to move out. May 13, 19XX Our troops arrived in Kanto and are ready to mobilize. Our first order is to join Lt. Rosko's (Donny) platoon and to scan the area for enemy troops. Once we get off this jeep, my experience will finally be put to use. I finally get to see what I have been training for for most of my life. May 14, 19XX It is true what they say about war, it truly is ugly. The tragic reality has finally set in. A good friend of mine lost his life today. Lt. Rosko and his platoon were searching the western section of our search grip and came upon a rogue camp which they were surprised to find and came under fire. Most of the platoon didn’t make it out, and the two that did were greatly wounded. There is nothing that can really express my sadness for the loss of a long time friend. I vowed to take his belongings home and inform his family. I really hope this war will end soon; I don’t like having these emotions clouding my judgment. May 16, 19XX As I write this entry, my platoon and I are pinned down by enemy forces. My platoon was on a mission to secure a supply truck carrying our own supplies that got stranded too close to enemy lines. As we closed in on the truck, the enemy got the jump on us and commenced fire. We are not sure if we can fend them off, but with my lead I’m sure we…(journal entry cuts off abruptly) May 22, 19XX I am writing this in a Kanto emergency medical tent. Apparently, from what the doctor has told me, I have a heart defect that has only just recently taken home in my chest. During the time we were pinned I went into sudden cardiac arrest, for me everything went black and the next thing I remember is waking up in this medical tent. Since I was now awake, I was being transported to our own medical facility. I’m going to take a short break and rest up. After talking to my soldiers during the ride to our side, they told me what had happened. During the fire fight I went into cardiac arrest and blacked out. My platoon tried to get me to a US medical facility and realized it would be too far to get me to one and had to rush me to a Kanto one instead that was relatively close. There was a little turmoil at first when they brought me there, but the Hippocratic Oath was mentioned and that was that. But I wasn’t out of the woods yet; the generator that supplied power went down and I needed a jolt to get me going again, and without power, that wasn’t going to happen. What happened next really saved my life. A Kanto soldier stepped up and lent a hand by using a Pokémon he had with him. The Pokémon was something called a Raichu, and it was able to generate the proper power need to run the machines to keep me alive. I owe my life to that soldier and his Raichu. My opinion on Pokémon has changed greatly since they saved my life. I will not speak badly about them. June 25, 19XX I have fully recovered from my heart attack and the war is over. During my last check-up, I was told I had to give up being in the military. My heart has become too weak after the heart attack, and any strenuous activity could cause another possible fatal one. I was distraught at first, realizing the one thing I loved to be a part of I could no longer do, but once I gave some thought about something I could do, I remembered hearing that there was a need for Pokémon Gym Leaders in the Kanto region, and I knew the first Pokémon I wanted to raise was a Raichu. I began to pump myself up for my new career; the Kanto region was going to be rocked and shocked by the greatest Gym Leader there ever was. Be careful Pokemon Trainers, Lt. Surge is here and he won’t go down easy! Category:Pokemon Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Journal Category:Video Game Category:Video Games